Sophomore Year
by Silver Azure
Summary: It's Max's sophomore year in college and he's made a new friend and he's about to get a visit from somebody. Rated K plus for very mild swearing and football violence. Hope you R&R!


It was Max's sophomore year in college, he had made a new buddy named Darrelle who was on the football team, he is a Quarterback. Today Max is about to receive some shocking news...only he don't know about it.

Max was heading to Biology when he heard some yell at him;

"HEY GOOF! CATCH!"

It was his friend Darrelle, who hurled a football right towards Max, but he caught it.

"Hey Darrelle, nice arm" said Max

"Best in league buddy!" replied Darrelle

The two walked to class and Darrelle's cellphone beeped

"Damn text messages, probably my mom _checking on me AGAIN!!!_" Darrelle said frustratingly

Little did Darrelle know, it wasn't his mom...It was Roxanne, the same girl Max was smitten for in High School, the text read

"_Darrelle guess what?! I'm coming to campus tomorrow! I'm gonna see you again! -Roxanne"_

"Wow, Roxanne's coming here?!" exclaimed Darrelle

Suddenly Max had froze

"R-R-Roxanne?" he stuttered

"Yeah, here's a picture of me and her" said Darrelle as he showed Max a picture of Roxanne, and sure enough, it was her.

"Why do you know her?" asked Darrelle

"Well...yeah, we went to High School together" replied Max

"Yeah, cool...well we dated in Junior High, then once 8th grade ended, I had moved and we went our separate ways" replied Darrelle.

Max was shocked, anyways they finally got to class and as per usual in Biology, Max was taking notes while Darrelle was fast asleep, he even snored pretty loud.

"Mr. Coleman?" asked the teacher, but no response from Darrelle

"!" exclaimed the teacher, that got Darrelle's attention

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN INTENTIONAL GROUNDING?!" exclaimed a shocked Darrelle, the class burst into laughter.

"Am I _boring_ you Mr. Coleman?" snobbishly asked the teacher

"Uh...No, Mr. Jarvis, I uh...just, had s-s-some phlegm in the back of my throat, got it out now!" Darrelle nervously stuttered

"Mr. Coleman, you are lucky, today I am in a good mood, so I will buy that excuse...DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" exclaimed Mr. Jarvis

"Yes sir" replied Darrelle

Finally class was over, and Darrelle was still tired as ever, him and Max were walking towards their dormitories when Darrelle's cellphone went off again;

"Probably my ma this time" joked Darrelle and he was wrong, it was Roxanne

"_Darrelle, change of plans I'm coming to campus tonight! I can't wait to see you, after all these years! -Roxanne"_

"Whoa?! TONIGHT?!" exclaimed Darrelle

"What? What's tonight?" asked Max

"Roxanne! She's coming tonight!" exclaimed Darrelle, even though it was only 11:30am he was acting as if it was nighttime.

"Dude, relax it's only 11:30am, she's not coming until way later" said Max trying to calm his friend down

"Yeah but she said _TONIGHT!_ Tonight is after football practice! Lemme think, OK it's 20 minute walk from the field to my dorm, so I should make it because honestly, I don't want to smell like the locker room after a game!" exclaimed Darrelle who was trying to get his head on straight

~Football Practice~

"DOWN...SET...HUT, HUT, HIKE!" exclaimed Darrelle as he dropped back after the snap and threw the ball, the pass was complete for a couple of yards. Darrelle however kept anxiously staring at the big clock that was on campus.

"Alright guys, hit the showers! You did great!" exclaimed the Coach as the team went to the locker room to shower, Darrelle had showered quickly and then got dressed and rushed out of the locker room without even saying goodbye to his fellow teammates.

~Darrelle walking to his dorm~

"OK OK! I'm dressed and ready!" exclaimed Darrelle, and yes he was dressed nicely; argyle sweater, slacks and a nice pair of loafers.

Darrelle decided to call Max as he did want him to see her too;

"Dude get over to my dorm, Roxanne will be here any minute!!!"

"_Sure man, be there in 5 minutes!" _exclaimed Max and he left of to Darrelle's dorm room.

Then Darrelle got a text from Roxanne;

"_Hey! We just pulled up to campus, you're in the beta pi gamma sigma dorm am I right?-Roxanne"_

"Dang it! I gotta get over to my dorm!" and with that being said Darrelle ran like he was lit on fire all the way to his dorm, and he made it. Max was waiting at the front door, then as the two were waiting on the porch of the dorm for her, they saw a station wagon pull up to the dorm, it was Roxanne, she got out and she was excited!

"DARRELLE!" she exclaimed as she gave him a BIG and I mean BIG HUG!

"ROXY!!!" exclaimed Darrelle

"Also, I got a friend of mine here, says he knows you" said Darrelle as he let go of Roxanne and stepped to the side

"Oh my God, Max is that you?!" squealed Roxanne as she gave him a big hug as well

"You know it Roxanne!" chuckled Max

"Well, let me help you with your stuff and we'll catch up on hold times!" said Darrelle

"Sounds great!" exclaimed Roxanne

"Can't wait to hear stories" joked Max

"_Darrelle is still cute as ever!"_ Roxanne whispered to her self.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, more to come! Also I don't wanna hear any; "Max and Roxanne are a couple! It shouldn't be Roxanne and an OC!" or anything of that nature because you will

beignored FORTHWITH! This is non-canonical to "A Goofy Movie" or "An Extremely Goofy Movie" Which are both owned by Disney, so are Max and Roxanne. All I own are Darrelle, the

biology teacher and the football coach [at least I own something!"


End file.
